into the unknown
by LM Ryder the Batty Bat
Summary: The Gang are about to graduate from 3rd street but first they have to prank the teachers and The Ashleys one last time as well as learn how to become an orchestra i require a beta if you can help let me know please


Recess: Into the Unknown

Mikey's viewpoint

I couldn't believe it. The end of 6th grade had come at last. Gus, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, TJ and I would be going to Spiro T. Agnew Middle School after the summer. after two years of being the "big fish in a medium pond" we were about to become the "Minnows in the Atlantic Ocean" and perfect fodder for the big, burly 8th graders… the familiarity of Ms Lemon in the office, Miss Finster and Miss Grotke our teachers (job sharing 5th and 6th grade this year) and Principal Prickly was about to come to an end. The only one of our entire year group not going to Spiro T. Agnew would be Menlo Augustine - the most intelligent boy in our year. Menlo was going to a prestigious school for intelligent and accelerated learning.

As the bell rang and we walked to Recess worries started flapping around my mind like bats in a Belfry tower.

"Guys, the first day of Middle school is fast approaching. Have you decided what you're going to wear?"  
"No Mikey, let's get summer out of the way first, we're going to Summer Camp again, remember?" said Vince.

"Oh but…" I began but Spinelli cut me off viciously with "Mikey, shut up about middle school and lets enjoy a game of Kickball ok"  
"fine" I replied.

The others in the gang wandered off to play kickball while I sat at the side and watched I am not athletic like they are. Just as I sat down, Kurst, Sue-Bob, Lazy Kid and Skeens came to join me.

"Mikey! Buddy, how are you?"  
"Fine thanks Kurst"

"Looking forward to Middle School?"  
"No! not at all I don't know what's worse, the thought of going to Middle School or the fact that my friends don't care or worry about it the same way I do."  
"Mikey that just means that you are a bit more mature and switched on than they are bro" said Skeens "right Lazy kid?"

"What?" asked Lazy Kid sleepily

"Anyway, why don't we take a walk around the school grounds?"  
"Ok"

We got up just as Gretchen was bowled out.

"Guys wait up" she yelled

Like me, Gretchen isn't much of an athlete, she's awesome at the yo-yo and she's the smartest girl in our year group but she's also a good friend.

Spinelli, TJ and Vince all looked up at us, horrified.

TJ's Viewpoint

"Alright guys… listen Spinelli, Vince and I have to split ok, we need to go and sort out an issue."  
"Fine Dorkweiler but don't expect us to wait for you"  
"first of Lawson, my name is Detweiler. Secondly, I don't expect anything from a conniving two faced jerk like you and thirdly…"  
"Speak to Teej that way again and you will find your snake lips wrapped around a knuckle sandwich, understand?" Spinelli finished for me

"Thanks Spin"

"what are friends for Teej" she replied and we went to sort out the tiff with Gretchen, Gus and Mikey."  
"We accept your apology but we want you to accept Skeens, Kurst, Sue-Bob and Lazy Kid into our gang"  
"sure…" I replied

"Well at least it isn't the Ashleys!"

"Hey why don't we prank them?"  
"Good plan Sue-Bob… you have any ideas?"

"Not really"

"Don't worry about it Sue-Bob, I have a plan"

"After this can we prank Ms Finster?"  
"Sure"

We split into 5 pairs, one person with a walkie-talkie the other as cover.

"Alright here's what we do" I began.

The bell rang at the moment when I finished explaining the plan

"Let's go do it now!"

"Ok before Ms Finster gets to our classroom."

We sneaked into the classroom and put live bats into the Ashley's desks… we put half melted candy on their seats and Gretchen and I rigged up water balloons full of maple syrup to fall on their desks the minute they sat down. I put a rubber snake on Ms Finster's seat…

"Alright class" she said as she came in "I have an announcement to make but first… I think I will wait till everyone is here." she sat down, stood up, picked up the rubber snake, glared at me and threw it… it landed on my desk

"Nice try Detweiler but it will take a lot more than that to get one over on Muriel P Finster!"

The Ashleys filed inside… sneering at us

"Three… two… one"

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT!

The balloons erupted, the Ashleys screamed and then they realised they were sitting on crushed candy so they screamed even louder.

"Hey Ashleys open your desks we left you some new lipstick in there!" said Spinelli

They opened their desks and the bats flew out…

"Ooga booga booga booga" said Spinelli, wriggling her fingers and pulling a scary face at the Ashleys who by now were huddled on top of one of their desks flapping more than the bats!

Ms Finster looked at me for a moment then she and the rest of the class burst out laughing and she gave the Ashleys' detention…

"In a few moments we will all be going to the assembly hall, in the assembly hall you will be divided into 4 groups. we have 20 weeks of school left so Principal Prickly has arranged for you and the other 6th grade class to learn to play musical instruments and form an orchestra in that time."

Do you want me to continue?


End file.
